


Bad Romance

by FalCatrecon



Category: Life (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Wall Sex for @speightbingo & teasing for @mfkinkbingoFor @datajana ‘s birthday! Yay!The standing stones were definitely old and fairly mossy, but exactly where the store owner had said. Dean Ellis lightly ran a hand across the cavings, trying to figure out what they were from. He had seen a symbol from the road on an old decaying sign about an old roadside attraction. The actual attraction was long gone, but in the tiny town nearby they knew what he was talking about. He liked stopping at these old places as he drove to his meetings, something to break up the long drives. The guy had warned him about something in the forest taking tourists and to be careful, but still for some reason told him how to get here. He was sure the locals didn’t like outsiders.A light crunch in the grass had him look up to someone approaching. He was surprised anyone else would come out all this way. The man stopped suddenly, a hard expression of anger crossing his face. “What the hell are you doing here?”





	Bad Romance

The standing stones were definitely old and fairly mossy, but exactly where the store owner had said. Dean Ellis lightly ran a hand across the carvings, trying to figure out what they were from. He had seen a symbol from the road on an old decaying sign about an old roadside attraction. The actual attraction was long gone, but in the tiny town nearby they knew what he was talking about. He liked stopping at these old places as he drove to his meetings, something to break up the long drives. The guy had warned him about something in the forest taking tourists and to be careful, but still for some reason told him how to get here. He was sure the locals didn’t like outsiders.

A light crunch in the grass had him look up to someone approaching. He was surprised anyone else would come out all this way. The man stopped suddenly, a hard expression of anger crossing his face. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Ellis raised his hands in supplication. “I’m just passing through. Is this your property?”

That earned a half-second of confusion before the man stomped over. “_You’re_ why they’re missing!” He didn’t have time to block before the man clocked him in the jaw.

“Shit!” He pressed a hand to his lip, feeling wetness. “You split my lip! Asshole.” He put that hand on a stone to steady himself, leaving a smear of blood, a little dizzy from the punch. “I’ll leave, jesus. You just had to ask.”

The other man stopped dead still and stared. “You’re… You’re not Gabriel?”

Ellis’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Hell no. My name’s Dean.”

The anger flashed back on the other man’s face. “Stop fucking with me.”

“I’m not. I’m Dean Ellis.” He glared, forgetting as CEO of a major corporation he shouldn’t be telling strange men in strange woods his full name. “What the hell does it matter?”

The other man started to advance again when the atmosphere seemed to shift. It became so oppressive that Ellis wasn’t sure he could move if he wanted to. The other man stopped too, looking frantically around. His movements slowed and he turned to stare past Ellis, who turned to see what he was looking at. He was met with eyes as amber as his own. The newest arrival looked between the two with a twitch of a grin. “Which of you brought me here?” His eyes focused onto Ellis’s bleeding lip. “Ah. Both of you.”

He pointed past Ellis to the other man. “Dean. I never thought I’d actually run across one of the fabled Winchesters who doomed my father and double.” His eyes narrowed. “But I suppose you did stop the world from the christian ending.”

It was obvious the man wasn’t talking to him, and it sounded like a bunch of gibberish honestly. Which if he was also Dean it would likely be why he thought he was messing with him. That much made sense. The rest though, they might as well have been talking Greek.

Then the eyes shifted to him. “Of all the others to stumble into this stone ring.” A slow grin crossed the other man’s face. “A deal was struck a few decades ago. Are you like your father, Dean?”

Ellis swallowed hard and shook his head no. “I… I hate flying. Couldn’t be an astronaut.” He stared in confusion. He wasn’t sure why he said that. “Who are you?”

The grin widened. “They call me Loki.” He turned to look at Winchester. “Both of you have stumbled into my demesne, giving an offering of blood. You two owe me.” His eyes flicked to Ellis’s. “I was willing to let prior debts lie, but I think perhaps it’s time to collect.”

A rush of movement out of the corner of his eye marked Winchester’s run forward as he brandished a stake. There was no time to move before both of them were slammed against the nearby pillars. For him, it didn’t really hurt, but he could see the other Dean grimace. To be fair he had been trying to attack.

Loki lowered his arm and ticked a finger back and forth. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You of all people should know better than to try that.” He lifted a hand and snapped. Ellis tried to jerk in surprise at the sudden change of scenery, but found himself still pressed firmly against a wall. Instead of the lush greenery of an elder forest, he was faced with an opulent living space. Dean, who was pinned in place next to him, seemed a lot less surprised but very upset. Ellis was just scared.

Loki leaned against the arm of a nearby chair, looking them over. “I’m not going to kill you.” He shrugged. “Probably won’t even hurt you unless that’s what you offer.” He pointed at each in turn. “Obviously, payment is not monetary. Favors tend to be the best trade.” He looked thoughtful as he stood up to step forward and tilt their faces towards him. “Since it’s a small thing, a small service would do.”

Ellis shifted against the wall where he was held, unsure if he could even begin to trust Loki. A glance at Winchester at least gave him a hint, as he wasn’t looking so panicked and more just annoyed. Honestly, a similar look to when he was going to punch him earlier. So he wasn’t going to die. Loki’s thumb was distracting, lightly trailing along his jawline. Even in the midst of the confusion of everything he couldn’t help the odd shiver.

Loki’s eyes snapped to his with a small grin. “Just like that, yes.” He leaned forward, keeping Winchester’s face turned towards theirs. His lips brushed softly, teasingly against Ellis’s. Ellis thought for a half a second he had let out that soft sigh, but he quickly realized it came from the other Dean. He lost Loki’s attention for it, and nearly found himself making his own noise to bring him back. He just barely stopped himself, surprised at his reaction.

Ellis watched Loki lean in close to Winchester this time, his kiss a little rougher. He couldn’t help squirming against his place on the wall just a little. He had to admit, it was pretty hot. He was still a bit scared, but if _this_ was the service needed it wasn’t a terrible thing, right? Loki’s hand was still holding his jaw, and his thumb now traced Ellis’s lips, leaving tingles in its wake. He lightly kissed it in response, his tongue sneaking out to touch as Loki deepened the kiss with Winchester. The thumb pressed a little, and he opened his mouth to let it enter.

Loki turned to watch as Ellis’ lips wrapped around the digit. He coaxed it in further, sucking softly with his tongue. He understood roughly what Loki wanted, and was starting to want it too. Winchester narrowed his eyes, flicking them between the two of them. He gave a frustrated noise, probably still not sure he could trust Loki to his word. Ellis’ gaze drifted downward. But the Winchester certainly wanted it, probably as much as he did. He was new to this whole thing, but was there magic involved maybe? He was positive he should be a lot more scared than he was.

“Loki.” A soft hiss finally escaped Winchester. It sounded less angry and more needy, and Ellis watched as Loki turned back to him. He squirmed a little, letting his tongue trail along the thumb still in his mouth.

Laughing, Loki backed off of both of them to stand and stare as they shifted against the wall. “Well, I think you both understand perfectly what I want.” He didn’t seem to be able to help his grin. “But the question arises, how are we to do this?” His eyes raked over each in turn. “Though I am thoroughly enjoying where you two are.” He stepped suddenly into Ellis’ space, fingers flicking open buttons. “Let’s start here.”

Ellis shivered at the light touches along skin, finding himself only allowed away from the wall just long enough to drop his shirt. Loki’s fingers explored, and Ellis itched to do the same, but was still very much pinned in place. He hissed slightly as a nipple was rolled between two fingers. Winchester practically growled in response, everything still trapped under layers of clothes.

Loki stepped back again, appraising his work. Ellis was sure he looked well debauched, the approval speaking volumes in Loki’s eyes. “I’m surprised so much of me expresses itself in you. You certainly aren’t one of my brood, but it could have been the magic in the womb that did it.” He regarded Ellis’s face carefully. “An unfortunate constant reminder of a pagan deal. But it’s my gain, I think.” His eyes flicked back to Winchester. “Yours too I imagine. You like twins don’t you?”

It looked to Ellis like Winchester had reluctantly accepted his current predicament, but his eyes were darting between the two of them. He swallowed hard and nodded in answer, and then seemed to look a bit alarmed that he had done even that much. “What did you do?”

Loki laughed.”Nothing at all.” He stepped to Winchester, letting fingers run along his chest. “It’s all you.” His hands began the same process of buttons along Winchester’s chest. “You do not have many inhibitions to stop you.” He looked like he might protest, but gave up with a sigh as the last button let his shirts fall open. Loki tugged them the rest of the way off before stepping back again to survey his handiwork. He offered a grin to Ellis and gestured to Winchester. “Do you like the view?”

Ellis nodded, finally finding a bit of his voice again. “Y-Yes.” He caught the other man’s eyes looking him over with new interest at the admission. There really wasn’t a point in lying. This was probably not _ever_ going to happen again. Hell, he’d never imagined in a million years something even close to this ever happening in the first place. And at that realization the last of his reluctance faded. He let Loki’s power support him, his hands twitching against the wall, wanting to reciprocate the touches so badly. His eyes focused again on Loki. “Please?”

Loki laughed. “I _like_ you.” He stepped back into Ellis’s space, hands purposefully hovering over his skin, barely brushing. “Please what?”

Too many things ran across Ellis’s mind to verbalize, so a long moment he just stared back. Loki patiently waited, Winchester not as much. “Just say you want to touch him or _something_.” He tugged hard against Loki’s restraints, his attention back on the god. “Or let me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow delicately before waving a finger at him. “Now now, you didn’t ask, he did.”

Ellis took a long breath, gathering himself together properly. His smile wasn’t as sharp, but it was a decent reflection of Loki’s. “May we both touch?” He made sure to keep it a question, sticking to Loki’s game.

Loki slowly paced in front of them, tapping his chin as if he was making a difficult decision. “I’m not sure you two have earned that just yet.” He stopped once again between them. “You both seem to still be half dressed.” He pointed at Ellis. “You asked nicely, could you help Dean out with that problem?”

Ellis found Loki’s pressure released, and he stepped away from the wall. He debated for half a second about going to Loki, but knew it would only end with him pinned to the wall again. Not that there wasn’t a part of him who wanted that, but he also wanted to see where Loki wanted to take this.

Winchester shivered at his nearness, and Ellis went ahead and indulged himself with a moment to touch his bare skin. Winchester hissed, eyes narrowing. “Why are you so calm?”

“I’m not.” He carefully began to work on the button on his pants, a shiver sliding down his spine knowing Loki was watching. “But I don’t want to fuck up if this is going to go where I think it is.” He mindfully stepped to the side as his fingers managed the zipper so Loki could see too. He tugged the pants down, showing how very interested Winchester was, tenting his boxers. He unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes flicking up to meet the other’s. His fingers slipped under the elastic, trailing along sensitive skin.

Winchester seemed to lose his words at meeting Ellis’s eyes, licking his own lips in echo as the underwear slid off. Ellis broke the stare first out of curiosity, letting his fingers softly touch what was revealed. Winchester moaned in near relief.

Ellis found himself pulled back with a teasing laugh. “I didn’t say to do that.” Loki grinned, pulling him against his chest, both still facing Winchester, his fingers beginning on Ellis’s pants. “And you are still wearing far too many clothes.” Ellis knew better than to try and touch Loki’s clothes in return, so instead teasingly brought his arms up and behind himself, trying to weave his fingers into Loki’s hair.

Nimble fingers undid fastenings as Ellis watched Winchester’s reactions. He certainly kept his attention, his eyes following Loki’s hands as they slowly peeled the outer layer off. Ellis was just as hard, straining at the last bit of fabric. Winchester was rapt in his focus, eyes drifting from his dick to their faces and back again. A couple of short, quick tugs had his underwear pooling on the floor at his feet, Loki’s mischievous hands simply resting on his hips. Ellis squirmed slightly, having lost his words again somewhere along the way.

Loki left a teasing kiss on Ellis’s shoulder before spinning him around to face him with a grin. “Would you like to undress me, or do you think you need help?”

Ellis looked to Winchester then back to Loki. He was honestly torn. Watching Winchester lust was rather hot, but touching… He couldn’t help the quirk of a smile himself. “Am I allowed help?”

Laughing in return, Loki gestured for Winchester to come closer. “If you weren’t allowed I wouldn’t ask.” Winchester stepped off the wall and settled behind Loki, Ellis finally, properly realizing just how tall he was compared to the both of them. Winchester’s hands slipped under Loki’s arms, working through the vest’s buttons as Ellis took a moment to watch. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly down at his clothes. “I think Dean is winning.”

Ellis couldn’t help a twitch of a grin, even knowing what Loki had meant. “Yeah, it _is_ a great view.” A single raised eyebrow had him immediately stepping close, his fingers beginning on Loki’s pants. He hadn’t lost the smile however; he had seen the answering smirk Winchester had at his comment. 

With Winchester’s head start, they had managed to undo all the buttons at about the same time. Loki stretched luxuriously as he stepped out of the clothes they tugged off. He pulled Ellis forward into a deep kiss, letting their hands explore him. It didn’t take long before hands were wandering past Loki too, pressing him tighter between them. Loki broke the kiss with a laugh, turning around to snag Winchester’s lips next. He pushed him back towards the wall until he was backed against it. Ellis trailed after, hands lightly trailing along Loki’s back.

Loki took a step back, letting Winchester relax against the wall. He twitched a grin at the sight he presented, and partly turned his head to address Ellis. “How should we arrange him?”

Ellis watched a flash of defiance cross Winchester’s face for a split second before it was replaced with something a bit more willing and wanting. Ellis still knew next to nothing about the man, but could only assume he didn’t generally submit to anyone. He met the gold flashing in Loki’s eyes, then let them drift back to Winchester. “I thought we were here for you.”

That earned him a sharp grin and a pat on the cheek. “Right you are.” He stepped away from Ellis and pulled up a chair, draping himself on it. He gestured towards Winchester. “Give me a show. Take him.” He waited a beat as Ellis just stared at him before shooing him again towards the other. “Go on.”

Ellis turned to Winchester, finding a mix of challenge and need in the other’s eyes. He was certain he matched the look as he took a deep breath and strode over to him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to tell people what to do. He tugged the other down into a kiss, sorting through what he would want and what _Loki_ would want. He could see out of the corner of his eye the god shift in his chair more comfortably for the show. Winchester took a bit of initiative first, his hands sliding down his sides and back, digging fingers into the meat of his ass as he pulled them tight together.

That wasn’t how this was supposed to go if Ellis understood Loki right. He pressed a hand on Winchester’s chest and raised an eyebrow in a familiar manner. Winchester let his hands drop in surprise. “You sure you’re not…” He shook his head as Ellis shot him a more mundane questioning look. “Nah, nevermind.”

“I know I’m me, and we’re supposed to be giving a show.” His smile broadened as his hands skated across Winchester’s chest, exploring terrain. “If I’m starting to understand this right, I’m surprised you even agreed.” His hands trailed lower, outlining waist and hips. 

Winchester tentatively raised his arms again, rubbing along Ellis’s biceps. “Wouldn’t normally but…” His eyes drifted between the two of them. “Can’t say I never liked the way you looked.”

Rolling his eyes, Ellis tweaked a nipple. “You can say we’re hot.” He jumped at the touch, a near whimper escaping. Ellis leaned forward to let his tongue circle the sensitive spot, his hand sliding lower to wrap around Winchester’s length. That earned him a long moan, hips rolling into the touch. Winchester’s hands began to roam again, in earnest. Ellis lightly snagged his wrists with a roll of his eyes. “I’m trying to give a show.” He looked above Winchester’s head in consternation. He was a little too short to pin his wrists that high. Also probably not strong enough to keep them there, though Winchester probably wouldn’t fight him.

He couldn’t help the bloom of a grin at an idea, and turned to Loki. He lifted Winchester’s arms with a faint pleading. “Help a bit?”

“I’ll allow it this time.” Loki laughed and gestured, Winchester’s wrists lifted and pinned easily. Ellis nodded in thanks, and turned back to his explorations. Winchester’s eyes were wide but lust-blown. He was surprised but very much into it, if the twitch of his dick was any sort of indication. His fingers lightly walked down his length, tongue around the other nipple this time. 

He leaned back a moment, realizing he was unsure of what to do next. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex before, but he wasn’t exactly a type of adventurous that Loki probably was. Well, if Loki didn’t like it he’d stop him. He brought his mouth again to Winchester’s skin, lightly nipping his way down his chest, sinking to his knees as he got to his hip bones. His mouth teased the sensitive skin in the hollow of his hip, his fingers ghosting along his balls. Winchester refused to make much in the way of noises, the last bit of defiance Ellis would guess. He still earned himself an occasional gasp or whimper, and it was fun finding every last place that did that.

Ellis turned his head to kiss the side of Winchester’s dick softly, stealing a look at their audience. He lingered longer than he meant to, staring at the sight. Loki’s hand had settled on his own dick, languidly stroking as he watched. That would explain the errant noise from Winchester that he hadn’t been able to get him to make again. He couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what he’d look like on that chair, even if he knew he couldn’t act quite _that_ cocky. He finally moved his lips up along Winchester’s length and let his tongue dance along the tip. As he slowly took him in his mouth, he offered a palm up to the side.

Another laugh came from behind him, but it had the desired effect. His fingers were suddenly wet, and he could feel Winchester shiver under him. He rolled his tongue against the underside of the dick in his mouth to distract him as he ran a warm, slick trail between his legs. Winchester bucked up further into his mouth, which he accepted with alacrity, tightening his lips to add pressure. His fingers circling around his ring of muscle finally earned him that louder moan he had wanted. He slowly pressed in, pulling his mouth back just as slow. He set a pace, lips and fingers moving together, earning another couple of soft moans along the way.

Pulling his mouth free, he rested his head against a hip so he could watch Loki, and let Loki see his hand carefully work a second finger in. The smirk had slipped, gold swirling in the depths of his eyes. Ellis knew that look of want, he’d seen it before. His hand was still moving, but now matched in time to Ellis’s movements inside Winchester. Ellis let his tongue explore what skin he could reach while still being able to watch. Soon he shifted to three, and that got Winchester trembling again, his fingertips reaching the right depth to press solidly against his prostrate. That earned him another deep groan, the first likely breaking the dam.

He was loathe to stop watching Loki’s hand, but he was supposed to be ‘taking’ Winchester. Ellis carefully shifted, standing while keeping his fingers in place. The movement earned him a soft whimper, and he couldn’t help the grin. Winchester’s eyes narrowed again, but lost his suspicious look as he began to move his hand. There was a tiny problem for the next step. Winchester was tall. Well, the easiest way was to just bring him to his level. He carefully extracted himself, earning another wanting sigh, before tugging on Winchester’s thighs and scooting him down the wall.

Leaning forward, he pressed his hips hard against Winchester’s, a soft exhale at the feel of them sliding together. Yeah, that was about the right height. His hand was still slick, and he wrapped it around their erections. They slid more easily together, Loki’s magic covering them both. There was a soft, “Hmmm,” in his ear as a warmth settled at his back, hands settling on his hips. “I think you’re taking too long.”

“Sorry.” Ellis rolled his hips back, feeling his hardness against his ass. Being in the middle gave him a sudden rush of pleasure. He hadn’t thought he’d be here in his wildest dreams.

“You’re not.” Loki pushed close in retaliation, his hands shifting to Winchester’s thighs. He lightly nipped at Ellis’s ear. “But I don’t mind.” His hands slid down, one along Ellis’s dick and the other under Winchester, aligning them, pressing Ellis forward even more with his hips. “There you go, just like that.”

A ripple of pleasure echoed through both Deans as Ellis sunk into place. He rested his forehead against Winchester’s chest, trying to let his breathing even back out. Sex was one thing, but trapped between a god and a beautiful man, both just as interested as him was almost too much. Winchester was panting just as deep in his ear, which wasn’t helping his control.

Loki softly laughed. “I promise, neither of you will come unless I allow it.” The words were low in Ellis’s ear, but by the soft moan of Winchester’s it was apparent he heard too. “Move.” Loki pressed on his ass, prompting him to push further in.

Ellis complied, rolling his hips, ignoring the usual control he tried to have. He would trust Loki on his word when it came to controlling them. Loki was hard behind him, and Winchester’s erection pressed against his stomach. He let the pleasure build, but quickly found he hadn’t adjusted Winchester exactly right; he was still just shy of fully sheathing himself.

Hands reached back around, trailing invisible lines around Winchester’s thighs then gesturing towards the ceiling. A sudden yank pulled Winchester’s knees near to his shoulders, dropping him that last little bit onto Ellis. Both groaned deep, the sudden change in angle shifting the points of enjoyment to completely new places. But of course Loki wasn’t quite done, his deft fingers now circling Ellis’s hole, pressing. Ellis’s own fingers dig into Winchester’s shoulders, who’s muscles in turn tightened around him. He knew for a fact Loki kept true to his promise, because the pleasure was too much, his nerves tight and begging for release. Each shift of Loki’s fingers shifted him inside Winchester, both unable to keep the whimpers quiet. Ellis wrapped a hand around Winchester’s dick, trying to distract himself by passing on the sensation. All that earned him was Winchester’s hips rolling into his movement and amplifying everything.

The fingers suddenly vanished, and he couldn’t help the deep shiver of anticipation, Loki already already pressing at his back. He slowly, maddeningly, slid in, dictating the pace. Ellis found his ability to think was fading fast, Loki filling him and Winchester tightening around him. He was so close, but even deep in the sensations he could feel something keeping him from that final rise. If the way Winchester was moving was any indication, he was close too. Loki was still holding them back, keeping that for himself.

Loki finally began to move, setting a rough pace. Each thrust shoved Ellis forward, each pull back tugging him with. All he could manage to do was cling to Winchester, letting himself be Loki’s extension to him. Everything was sensitive and alight, riding the sharp edge of pleasure. Loki’s hand snaked between them, tangling his fingers with Ellis’s, picking up the pace on Winchester’s dick that Ellis has unintentionally slowed on.

Something finally snapped, a sharp rush overwhelming Ellis. The feeling wound between them. He found himself trembling harshly, Loki’s arms likely being the only reason he was still standing. He could feel Loki filling him and the warmth of Winchester’s spread across their stomachs. He didn’t want to move, even with his legs unsupportive. It was only at a light nip to his shoulder and a soft puff of air in his hair that brought him back to earth. Winchester rasped a soft, “Down, please.”

Ellis could feel Loki’s grin against his shoulder as he carefully stepped back, giving him room to pull from Winchester. He did so a touch awkwardly, still feeling a bit weak. Loki stepped around him into Winchester’s space, tugging again on the invisible strings to let him go. It was an easy thing for Loki to heft him up and over to the couch, coming back to grab himself an Ellis before settling in between them with a self satisfied sigh. “I think that will do.”

Ellis looked blankly for a moment before Winchester snorted slightly in humor. Right, it was supposed to be payment or something. He sunk against Loki, who simply lifted his arm to hold him more comfortably. Winchester too leaned in, draping his taller frame over the both of them. Loki lightly patted his arm. “Did we fuck the famous Winchester snark out of you?”

“Eh maybe. Feeling too good to care right now.” Winchester’s weight shifted though, arms tightening ever so slightly. Ellis concurred, he didn’t really want the moment to end either. When it did he’d have to deal with reality, gods and all. He also had a feeling Loki and Winchester were supposed to be on opposite sides.

Loki’s fingers tangled in their hair almost possessively. “I propose a mutual deal, a trade of favors. If you use that circle again, we’ll count it as neutral ground for us. I would enjoy a repeat performance.”

Winchester looked surprised as he answered. “You sure? You gods don’t grant things like that so easily.”

Loki laughed and tapped him on the nose. “I’m not a normal god, never was. Use it or not, but the circle will stand.”

Rolling his eyes, Winchester rubbed at his nose, looking anywhere but at them. “I’ll use it.” He looked a little pink at the admission, though brought his attention to Ellis. He frowned slightly. “So you know, it never turns out like this.” He glanced at Loki. “Er, normally.”

Ellis shrugged. “I’m probably going to freak out later, but right now my life has been pretty uneventful supernatural-wise. It’ll hopefully stay that way.” He twitched a grin. “Well, except for the circle.”

Loki shoved softly at their shoulders. “I do hate to do this, but I actually do have something to take care of. Oh, and Dean, people won’t disappear from that forest anymore. A creature like that does not last long in my domain.” He stole a quick kiss from both of them.

His snap was immediate, and Ellis found himself suddenly dressed and in the stone circle once more, faced with Winchester across from him. He stumbled slightly at the shift in terrain, the remaining ache the only real sign that happened. “Uh.”

It was Winchester’s turn to grin as he reached out to tug the shorter man along. “Yeah that was real. Crash course in a basic supernatural world coming right up.”


End file.
